


To Love a Hedonist

by CryptidBane (Impetus)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magnus as Dionysus, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/CryptidBane
Summary: Alec sees Magnus at the river.





	To Love a Hedonist

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this bc I was talking to @hourglassmermaid about Malec.

Alec looks on as the waters slosh around the edges of the luxurious boat. The wood is covered in vines of grapes, laden with gold and a rich feast. Upon it, Magnus, _god of hedonism_ , lays back as lovers clamor for his attention.

Magnus looks divine and debauched, so much so that Alec can’t help but watch, hidden amongst the trees. The hard lines of Magnus’ body, the soft-looking skin, and his easy countenance all surpass any fantasy Alec could ever concoct. Then their gazes catch. Magnus doesn’t hide himself at all, smirking around a goblet of wine as Alec sucks in a rough breath.

Alec wonders what it would be like to caress those lips with the calloused tips of his fingers—or have those lips caress him...anywhere really. A fleeting thought of warm embraces and soft smiles. Heat races across Alec’s skin at the thought of intimacy. Then, embarrassment at hoping for such romance and closeness with a god.

A yell cuts through his reverie.

Jace calls to Alec from deeper in the forest, shouting that the game they’d been hunting finally fell. Alec turns away just for a moment and tells Jace that he’ll be there shortly.

He looks back, already moving toward the riverbank to call out to Magnus, but the currents have swept the grand party away and out of reach.

Alec feels the pull of the bacchanalia. He _wants_ and he _needs_ as Magnus’ golden appraisal lingers in his mind.

***

“Pay tribute at his temple,” Isabelle suggests when he asks for her help. “Magnus never turns down his gifts.”

“I have nothing of value,” Alec say quietly. “Magnus has everything. There is nothing I can offer him.”

Isabelle smiles.

“You have your love.”

***

Alec leaves in the morning after a sleepless night. He travels a full day and finds himself in front of an opulent altar. Behind it stands a statue of Magnus carved of marble, lips stained with crushed berries.

One glance at the sculpture—naked and still not beautiful enough—leaves Alec flushing

A small gold and crimson charm. Alec made it by hand within hours, layering it with wishes of happiness and prayers for Magnus’ protection. Gold for Magnus’ eyes and lifestyle; crimson for Alec’s blood that carves his affection deep into his heart. The patchwork fabric and raw edges seem out of place amongst the fatty meats and poems written by practiced hands. 

In a stroke of rebellion, Alec moves past the altar. He presses his lips to the gift and lays it to rest by the sculpture’s feet. Alec stands and turns to see the silhouette of a man in the entryway.

The setting sun lights the stranger from behind, red bleeding around his edges as he moves closer. Alec can not breathe.

“You didn’t strike me as the devotee of a hedonist,” Magnus says playfully.

“I find that I’ve been enlightened,” Alec murmurs.

The sun dips beneath the horizon, and Alec takes shelter in Magnus’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you just want to yell with me, please hit me up on tumblr or on twitter @CryptidBane


End file.
